Concrete Angel
by reimihara21
Summary: an abused girl wants to go to a happy place. her prayers are answered when Peter Pan sweeps her off her feet and a whirlwind romance ensues. PeterxOC M to be safe
1. I Hate Life

**I Hate Life Chap.1**

**Disclaimer:**** I watched Peter Pan(2003) and I got inspired to write a story, I wrote two actually. Hope you guys enjoy this. I'm still writing my other stuff, don't worry. Contains rape and M stuff(yeah yeah I know I tend to that a lot) if you hate M stuff, please don't read my M rated stories. Plz review right after you're done reading. I'd really love feedback.**

My name is Yuna. I'm your average 15 year old girl. NOT! I live with a drunken mom and an abusive stepdad. I'm seen as an eyesore, an outcast to this British society. My mom, verbally abuses me while my father comes into my room every night and beats me and/or rapes me. I wish I could go to a place where I don't feel all this pain. The only solace I get is from playing piano of guitar and singing. I moved from Okinawa. My mom met this son of a bitch at a club and they've been together for 5 years now. I hear footsteps coming up, here we go with another rough night. I tire of taking birth control.

"Yuna, didn't I tell you to wear less!" my stepdad, Robert slammed the door.

"You're sloshed Rob, now get outta here!" I said defiantly.

He aimed a punch right at me and I blocked it. Martial arts and self defense go a long way. I ran toward the door but he grabbed my foot and I tripped.

"Oh sorry, did that hurt?" Robert said in a very fake sympathetic voice.

I cringed a bit but I gave him the most menacing glare I could muster. He just laughed sadistically while tearing away my clothes. Tears rolled down my cheeks as he quickly undressed showing his arousal. I didn't even try to fight this time, it's useless: he's stronger when drunk. He slapped my face a couple times and kicked my ribs. I heard a sickening crunch, I think they're broken. I swear this man is a sadistic pedophile. My tears flowed down as he mercilessly thrust in me, taking away my innocence over and over. It's like a nightmare that I can't get out of.

"You're such a whore. That's all you'll ever be." He thrusted in fasted making my poor vagina bleed.

My heart has locked away emotions. I feel nothing, despite my eyes leaking out tears, nothing.

"You feel so good bitch. I can't wait until tomorrow." He put on his clothes and left me to weep on the floor.

After a few moments, I crawled to the bathroom and washed myself. No matter how many times I do, it will never, ever give me back my innocence. I feel like I'm at my breaking point. I wish someone could just take me away and help rid me of this never ending nightmare called life.

I changed into my Kuromi pajamas and cried myself to sleep.

**A/N: Short I know. So what do you guys think? For those, who have been through her situation or is very sensible to the subject, I'm sorry. I don't have any knowledge of this lifestyle since I live with very loving parents. Please don't flame me. Review plz.**


	2. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped Ch.2**

**I don't own Peter Pan. Well all I can say is enjoy this chapter and review.**

I had this weird dream; it was like this huge pirate ship was hovering outside my window. Pshh, yeah right.

"Is this Wendy?" an old man whispered.

"Who cares, just take her!" I'm guessing the captain had a pirate hat and looked like he was in charge stuffed me in a bag and we took off.

At least I'll die an honorable death. Maybe these pirates can put me out of my misery.

"She'll be great bait for Peter."

"Aye Captain. She walks the plank?"

"Of course you stupid buffoon."

This sack is getting suffocating, so I kicked my way out.

"Who the fuck are you and where am I?" I demanded angrily.

"I'm Captain Hook m'lady." This disgusting bastard kissed my hand. "Welcome to the Jolly Roger."

"Let me off this instant!"

"As you wish, madam." All of a sudden, these cronies came outta nowhere and have their daggers pointed at me and inching closer to me.

I jumped over their heads and gave 'em a lesson in ka-ra-te.

"She could be one of us sir." A crewman commented.

"You're absolutely right, Smee. Men, hold your weapons." Hook put his arm out.

"Now what do you want you gay, black-bearded asshole?" I crossed my arms.

"Such dirty language coming from a beautiful young lady." That captain tried to make it sound as if he was charming even though he isn't.

"Stop kissing ass and save your flattery for someone who cares." I replied harshly.

He drew his sword and with my quick reflexes, I grabbed one of the pirates' swords or daggers and blocked his attack.

"You're skilled, for a girl." Hook got in a fighting stance.

"I got more up my sleeve." I gave a sly smirk and attacked.

We were so caught up in battle that I didn't even notice a boy showed up outta nowhere.

"Peter Pan." The crew gasped.

"Hi ya codfish." The boy made a dorky face and flew around the ship.

Suddenly, he grabbed me, his blade against my throat. Stupid ass captain.

"Don't move, or I'll slice her throat Pan." An evil gleam in his eye.

"Get. Your. Slimy. Hands. Off. Me." I growled and kicked Hook right up his ugly face.

I grabbed his sword and pointed it at him.

"You were saying?" I chuckled and smirked.

Peter was shocked. He grabbed my arm, which caused me to drop Hook's sword and carried me bridal style and we flew up in the air.

"Load up the cannons you scalawags!" Hook barked once he got over his shock.

"Yo dude, let me go!" I protested.

"Not yet little missy." He said as he parted his legs to dodge a cannonball. "Hang on tight."

He flew at an incredible speed. I had to cling onto to his neck so I wouldn't fall.

"You wanted to go down?" he suddenly dropped me, his facial expression was of PURE amusement.

I grabbed the nearest branch and swung onto the trunk and crawled down.

"Snaps, you ruined my fun Wendy." Peter grumbled.

"I'm not Wendy! My name's Yuna!"

"Are you related to her?" Peter asked me curiously.

"Don't even know who she is. Don't know, don't care." I tossed some hair behind me.

"Well Yuna, I'm Peter Pan."


	3. The Lost Boys

**The Lost Boys Ch.3**

"Aw c'mon cheer up." I crossed my arms as he started flying around in circles.

"There, happy?" I put a fake smile on my face. "So Peter, where we at?"

"We're in Neverland!" he said joyously. "There are a few friends I want you to meet." He grabbed my arm and flung me on his back again, as he glided to this tree trunk and dropped me, yet again.

I landed on my ass, ouch.

"Lost boys, this is Yuna, and she'll be our new mother!" Peter sat down anxiously with the other children in ridiculous costumes.

"Tell us a story!" they all said in harmony.

Let me tell ya, I'm not a good storyteller. All I've known is sadness for the last five years of my life. I can barely remember those good old days when daddy was alive. A lone tear rolled down my cheek as I sat on the floor thinking about the five years of abuse and rape I've been through. Those boys won't probably understand or even know what those words mean. How can Peter and these kids trust me easily? I might end up getting hurt again. How much could my poor heart take? Jesus, now I feel like a fucking emo crying for no damn reason.

"Are you ok Yuna?" Peter asked concerned.

"Fine!" I hastily wiped my tears away. " I just need fresh air." I ran out quickly.

I'd shown my weak side. My song is called "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride. That's the basic story of my life. I just out of nowhere sung the chorus.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete angel_

**Peter's POV**

Girls, they're a real mystery. I mean, Wendy wasn't even like that at all. As I flew around, I heard a voice and a good one at that. I followed it and to my surprise, it was Yuna singing.

"Why'd ya stop?" I asked when she finally noticed my presence.

"How long were you there?" she gave me a cold, curious look.

"Long enough," I took my seat next to her. "You sing good by the way."

"Thanks, I guess." A small smile crept onto her face.

"You look better when you smile."

"Nah, I feel much better. Look, I'm not really the story-type ok. I'm more of a music person."

"What instrument do you play?" I asked out of curiousity.

"Piano and guitar, on top of singing." She looked truly happy for the first time.

The Lost Boys fell out of the trees.

"You guys think you're slick ey?" a mischievous look was in Yuna's eyes.


	4. Wendy

**Wendy Ch. 4**

I chased the boys, tickling them to death. You know, this is the first time I've felt joy and can actually be a child. That's a feeling I'd almost forgotten. Being in Neverland doesn't' sound so bad, despite the crack head pirates. Hearing myself laugh again, makes me feel like I've found me again. I have to thank Peter for that.

"Yuna, wanna tour of Neverland?" Peter stretched his hand towards me.

"Sure. Catch ya later boys." I smiled at them.

I felt like I was in a dream, a good dream. I didn't want this to end. Peter was literally sweeping me off my feet. This was crazy; I mean it's almost as if I am falling for him or something.

_I never believed in love_

_I was deceived by love_

_I never had much luck with lovers before_

He took me to the top of the rainbow, and he took me to see the Indians and mermaids. Mermaids are so cool to hang out with.

_I found a very special love in you_

_It's a feeling that's so totally new_

_Over and over_

_It's burning inside_

_I found a very special love in you_

_It almost breaks me in two_

_Squeezing me tighter_

_And I'm never gonna let go_

We were at a new treehouse, I assumed the boys' knew about this.

"This is my secret place. This is where I go if I want to be alone." He motioned for me to come inside.

"So, the boys don't know about this?" I asked curiously.

"No, only you and Wendy."

"I'm beginning to think you really fancy this Wendy girl." I teased.

"Yeah, I did, but she decided to grow up and break my heart. All I have left are the Lost Boys and Tink, which reminds me, I haven't seen her in a while."

"She sounds like a nice girl, which I'm totally the opposite."

"That's not true! You're a wonderful girl." Peter's face started turning red.

Does Peter actually like me? Gosh, I've only known him less than a day and he likes me? I don't know, I feel kinda funny too. I don't know, do I like him?

"You like me don't you?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No." Peter replied too quickly.

"Then explain to me why your face is all red." I smirked.

"Isn't it hot outside?" he started fanning himself with his shirt.

"Yes, I suppose so." I took the top part of my matching pajamas to reveal my white tank top that was underneath.

Is it me or did his face get redder? And what the hell am I doing? Am I feeling attraction to him? I saw him staring at my breasts, all boys are the same: they are perverts. They either like the boobs or the ass, but it don't matter cause men are a bunch of pigs and love, sex, it means the same right? Why do I feel different about Peter? He's just the same right?

"My eyes are up here, not down there." Peter looked at my face reluctantly.

This was getting fun, teasing him. I twirled a few strands of my hair just to see Peter's reaction. Hell, it actually went to his pants. Am I really doing this? I mean why do I feel comfortable doing this? Hmm, maybe this'll be different.

"Yuna." Peter was starting to sweat and I was actually getting turned on by this.

I went over, knelt between his legs and slowly kissed him. I know I was treading into unknown territory and all, my body just took over. Well, I guess I'll just go with the flow?


	5. Sex and Candy

**Sex and Candy Ch. 5**

**This is gonna be a little bit of an M. If this is going too fast, uh sorry but haha this just came to mind, kinda fits in my opinion. Sorry for all that don't approve and such regarding what she has gone through. I don't own Peter Pan, I only own Yuna. Enjoy this chapter. I'm almost done with journal stuff before I focus on my FD crossovers and then I'll take it from there xD**

I could tell Peter was inexperienced, so I went sensually slow, part his sweet lips and stroking his tongue with mine. This oddly felt right, somehow. Is this what true passion feels like? This is crazy, I barely know him a day and I feel this way.

Peter was hesitant at first, but eventually mimicked what I did. This boy is fine and hot, I have to admit that. He makes me wanna rip our clothes off and screw like there's no tomorrow. Whoa, that sounded dirty and did I just think that? The best song that fits the situation right now is "Sex and Candy." Yeah, that's a cool song.

"Yu-Yuna." He panted. His hands were on my waist.

"Yes Peter?" I whispered seductively in his ear.

Peter's breath hitched. I pressed my breasts against his chest, which in turn, made him gasp.

"Have you ever done this with a girl before?" I asked innocently while running my hands down his toned chest. I don't know what the hell I'm doing right now.

"N-n-n-no." his eyes were closed, his grip on my waist grew tighter.

"Don't be scared, touch me." I whispered. I don't know what's compelling me to say these things. It oddly feels right, I don't know why.

As soon as I said that, Peter lifted me on onto his lap and began to tease my neck. I placed my hands on his shoulders and leaned in more. The noises that came from me were foreign, and it made Peter bold enough to go lower, above my breast area. I never knew this could be quite enjoyable, it feels so good. It's a good thing I'm wearing a bra right now. My hands wove themselves into his soft, brown hair.

"Take it off." I growled.

I'm starting to feel like an easy girl pleasuring her pimp. I mean, I'm acting like a fucking prostitute.

Boy does this boy have gifted hands. They're slowly going up and down my sides, teasing, making me crave for more of his soft touches. Am I in heaven or in a good never-ending dream? Yo, when did my tank top go off?

"Uh." Peter blushed.

"Not yet, not until I see you first." I quickly took his shirt off and tossed it alongside my tank top.

Are you serious, is he really a boy? He's got perfect abs. I couldn't restrain myself; I left a trail of kisses, marking my territory. Ok I did not just think or say that. Being the man, naturally he wanted control. He pushed me down lightly, so that I was on the floor, conveniently on top of a bed.

"How do you take this strappy thingy off." I chuckled at him.

With one hand and a pop, I unclasped my bra, bearing all. My face started burning like I was on fire. Suddenly, the memories of what my stepfather did entered my mind. I realized that I was in a similar situation except, I was consenting. The memories clouded the passion and without a second thought, I pushed Peter from me roughly as I hastily went to get dressed.

**Peter's POV**

I was dumbfounded. Absolutely dumbfounded. Now I have a weird feeling inside that I wanted her to continue what she was doing. I had to find her before Hook does. I hastily flew out in search of Yuna. After about twenty minutes of searching for her, I saw her sitting by herself, humming a song.

"Yuna," I called out hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Peter. I shouldn't have made you do that." She looked pained.

"Don't feel bad, I went with it too." I sat next to her. The weir d sensation in my chest started to grow by the second. "What were you humming?" I was trying to distract myself.

"A lullaby my mom used to play so I could fall asleep. She doesn't do that anymore." A lone tear landed on the ground.

"Sorry I asked." I felt sad seeing her this way.

"Don't be. She wiped her tears away quickly. "Since you're here, you're probably curious about my past since you know nothing about me. Want to listen?" she had a desperate look in her eyes, like she was asking for someone to help her.

"Sure, if you want to. Don't push yourself if you don't want to."

"No, it's ok. I want someone to know, and I think you'd be great at listening. Just promise me you won't tell the boys ok."

"I promise." I squeezed her hand reassuring her.


End file.
